


Reconhecimento

by Arachness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Ginny sempre teve medo do que ocorreria caso um dia ela tivesse Voldemort na sua frente.





	Reconhecimento

Ginny sempre teve medo do que ocorreria caso um dia ela tivesse Voldemort na sua frente. Ela supunha que a grande maioria dos bruxos da sua geração diria o mesmo, embora os temores deles provavelmente eram bem diferentes dos dela.

Ela teme pela sua vida quando finalmente está diante dele, mas junto com isso veio um certo alivio porque morte parece algo menor quanto em comparação as piores possibilidades que passaram por sua mente ao longo dos anos, aquelas que Tom sussurrava quando ele queria perturbá-la. Quando os olhos vermelhos pousaram nela Ginny não vê nenhum sinal de reconhecimento. E não sente em si nenhuma conexão, ou desejo pela figura monstruosa na sua frente.

Ela ousa pensar por um segundo que ela estava completamente curada após essa visão, embora após a batalha acabar e a noite vir a voz e a imagem de Tom volta a ela, e naquele rosto para sempre congelado aos dezesseis anos os olhos negros que a conheciam bem mais do que ela gostaria. E ela percebe que sempre ia ser desse jeito.

Tom é a parte que Voldemort cortou de si mesmo. A parte que para o melhor ou para o pior agora pertencia somente a ela.


End file.
